warriorsoforestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ashclaw
ARc/hives i deleted the talk page messages then put them in the link above. Random! The day after the day you go to school it's my b-day! Just something random. IRC? εСћбђэάѓτ 11:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure, why not. Where do I start? Cloverheart 12:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: RPcat Sure! Just as soon as I sort out my signature. Darkclaw(Zorth) 23:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't really leaving Just for a moment. On the IRC, ya know? I was just doing it for a moment, and when I changed back to "Darkclaw" it would be a signal. Meeting, yay. :D Darkclaw(Zorth) 02:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Main page it says: if You want Echo to be an admin, vote [[Talk:Admin page|Here I think you want two ]] at the end of Echo. I would change it but... :P [[User:Brambleclaw14|Shruggytalk 05:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) haha, so I could had.. forgot I'm a admin :o Shruggytalk 09:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC ok Frostyness 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) you said in like One hour right? Frostyness 02:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: RE:Battle Thanks Ash! My permission should've been asked first though. I might agree to the battle, but Flarestar prefers to talk. And what is the reason for the fight? Like ''why ''are they fighting? --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 09:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC! Come on! εСћбђэάѓτ 11:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Gallerys i told you already that i hate galleries Frostyness 13:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Who I'm Blackclaw09, but I'm not logged in. 17:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: yah well she likes him i am not sure if he likes her though :)FrostyThe blue rose 03:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No your sig really suits you :)FrostyThe blue rose 03:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Siggie I've been noticing, that your siggie, as nice as it is, keeps changing the text off the font written below it. Obviously, people can change this, but to make life easier, I suggest you make a new siggie. I have even made you one here: Ashclaw Live curious Please feel free to edit it but your current siggie will not do. Thanks much, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 14:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Me too. XD Hey - Sorry about what I said before. It was a bad moment. =\ - Agent WindFire Maybe. I'm thinking about it. - Agent WindFire Re Lolz thanks and could you tell me more about it FrostyThe blue rose 22:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi =) 00:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Join I might join, but right now... Right now, I have another wiki to help manage. Once I get that underway, I'll be sure to join. ;) - Agent WindFire Hey Ashclaw... I sorta need your authorization for this, cuz you're an Admin...anyway I want to create a template that's sorta like a big box to show who's in a project. So it does'nt look likeit does now. And more official. ZorthFly! 22:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'll work on it. :) ZorthFly! 23:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Done! :) Do as the instructions say on Template:Members-in-project. ZorthFly! 23:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Heey just signing your talk page. :P -Poppysky :O Ash! its been a long time ! do you still rp on any sites?! EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry!